Movie Night
by B34chBum94
Summary: Kinda AU set 3 weeks after Oliver returned to Starling City after his fight with Ras. Mostly Felicity's feelings, but a bit of fluff at the end. Please read and enjoy.


**I have no clue where this came from. I was going through some old files on my computer and found this. I don't mean to sound prideful, but it's actually a cute idea.**

 **I guess it's kinda AU from when Felicity found out Oliver was still alive after the season 3 mid-season finale. I guess I was craving some of the old Olicity relationship because I hadn't had any in two months. I don't know. Just give it a read through and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Felicity walked out of the kitchen and threw herself onto the couch. All she wanted to do was curl up with a pint of mint chocolate chip, get caught up on her TV shows and just forget about Oliver Queen for a couple hours!

It had been three weeks since he had come home and they had barely spoken to each other. Sure, they worked together on Team Arrow and she was still the small voice in his ear, but interactions outside of "work hours" were non-existent. Felicity knew that it was mostly her fault. She had given him that huge lecture after his admission, basically telling him to stay away from her. But even with him gone, Felicity couldn't get him out of her mind.

If she allowed herself to admit it, she missed Oliver. She missed him so much. And it wasn't like those few weeks he had been "dead." During that time, she had just missed _him_. _Him_ coming down the stairs, exhausted from the nightly patrol. _Him_ training with Roy. _Him_ just simply _being_ in any way, shape, or form. But now. Now she missed how he used to be. How _they_ used to be. Before the bomb; before Ray; before everything became complicated. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the shared smiles and gentle touches.

But that wasn't going to happen. As much as Felicity had hoped that this experience might have opened Oliver's eyes, it hadn't. She had done the right thing, hadn't she? She had to do this, for her sake and for his. She couldn't let herself—

No! This was supposed to be a night without Oliver. Just Felicity and her four boys: Ben, Jerry, Sam, and Dean. No other distractions.

The first character death had just occurred when Felicity heard the knock at the door. She half considered just ignoring it. Whoever it was, whether it be her nosy neighbor or Ray Palmer, she had no interest in holding a polite conversation at this hour. But her stupid curiosity got the better of her, and before she knew it, Felicity was pulling open her door. Yet, before her stood not her neighbor, not Ray Palmer, but, of course, the devil himself.

Great, she thought, The one night I'm actively trying not to pine over him is the one night he brings himself to my door.

Oliver Queen stood out in the chilly night air, holding a bottle of wine in one hand and what looked like a DVD in the other. As the door opened, he looked up with a sheepish smile and lifted both items into the air.

"It's Wednesday, right? We still on for our movie night?" He shook the DVD a bit for emphasis. "I believe it's your turn to pick and you mentioned 'Inception' last time?"

Of all the things Felicity had expected to come out of Oliver's mouth, that was not one of them. Their weekly movie nights had started last summer, after the whole Slade debacle. They had been in the middle of a conversation when Felicity had let slip a Star Wars reference. Oliver had had no idea what she was talking about. Which, of course, led Felicity to declare that he needed a proper movie education and a deal was struck. Each Wednesday they would choose a movie to educate each other on; Oliver's choice one week, Felicity's the next. But they hadn't had a movie night in months.

"Oliver," Felicity sighed, already exasperated with this charade, "we haven't watched a movie together since before..." Before the date. Before Sara.

"I know, but I really need the stress relief." His face was pleading. "And I brought wine." Once again, he held up the bottle in his hand.

"It better be red," Felicity mumbled, as she opened the door wider to let him in.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**

 **~Dist**


End file.
